Six Years Of Waiting
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: It's been six years since the war, Katara, Aang, and Toph chose to keep in touch... But through the rough roads with Sokka and Suki, Sokka decided to avoid the blind earthbender. When he finally decides to visit the now grown up Toph, will it be a love reunion, or will his chances with her be long gone? *Tokka?* -Not Done-
1. Seeing You Again

****_Disclaimer- I do NOT own ATLA or the characters, but this FF is mine!**_**

* * *

"Do you think Toph is going to be happy to see me?" Sokka asked as he neared a small village.

"Of course." Katara replied leading Sokka through the busy streets.

"I should have went and seen her sooner." Sokka said rubbing the sweet off the back of his neck.

"She's been busy, and so have you." Katara shrugged and stopped to look at a vendor's selection of fruit.

"It's been 6 years since the war, Katara." Sokka said lowering his head.

"I know. Aang and I have seen her.

"Why didn't you guys bring me along?"

"We could never get ahold of you!" Katara said glaring at her brother.

"I was busy. With Suki and I's separation. It was hard." He said covering his face with his hands.

"I know Sokka. I'm sorry."

"Does Toph look, you know… different?" Sokka asked blushing slightly.

"She's grown up." Katara said giggling.

"So she's not the little girl we used to know." Sokka said sighing. He regretted never seeing her, but he could never bring himself to drag his butt up to Ba Sing Sei.

"Not at all." Katara said loading her basket with her final selection of mangos, oranges, and peaches. "I wonder if Toph has any milk." Katara said stopping.

"If not, we can come back out." Sokka said grabbing Katara's arm and attempting to lure his sister past stalls. He was shocked when she stood her ground. It upset him to see how grown up his own little sister was. She was now in early twenties and was definitely not the little girl he traveled the world with years prior.

"I guess." Katara said reluctantly walking away. "Come on, her house is down this road."

"Wow." Sokka said laughing, "She actually lives civilly in a neighborhood."

"No." Katara said turning back towards Sokka, "She built herself a house out past the town."

"Oh."

"She's still Toph." Katara said jokingly as they continued past the large houses with children running through the streets. Sokka smiled at the kids kicking rocks back and forth.

"Is Toph, seeing anyone?"

"That's not funny Sokka." Katara hissed at her brother.

"Uh!" Sokka said slapping his forehead, "Not like that! I mean is she _dating_ anyone?"

"Oh," Katara said chuckling, "Not that I know of." Katara said as she led the two off the streets and down a dirt path.

"It's pretty out here." Sokka said smiling as he looked at the scenery.

"Isn't it." Katara said taking in the aroma of the many flowers that lingered off the path.

"So quiet." Sokka said watching ahead as they neared a small, cozy looking stone house.

"Mhm." Katara nodded as she readjusted the basket of fruit in her tan arms. The brother and sister climbed the stairs onto the porch. Katara gratefully handed the basket to Sokka and turned back to the door. She reached out and knocked.

"Just a minute!" Said a voice from inside.

"She sounds older." Sokka said widening his blue eyes.

"Because she is older Sokka." Katara said quietly. From behind the door they could hear the rustling of dishes.

"Let us in." Katara said jokingly as she playfully banged on the door.

"_Us_?" The voice from inside called.

"I brought a guest." Katara replied happily.

"She doesn't _know_ I'm coming?" Sokka said smacking Katara on the arm. Katara shushed him. Before Sokka had time to continue ranting, the thick stone door slowly opened.

"SOKKA!" Toph said flinging herself out of the door frame.

"Hi Toph!" Sokka said grinning ear to ear. Sokka's heart began racing as he inspected the earth bender head to toe. She had filled in _very _nicely. She was taller, and thinner so it seemed. She now wore her hair down and it reached to her lower back. She was wearing a well-fitting green and white dress. She was most certainly not the young girl he had meant back in Ba Sing Sei so many years previous. Her beautiful, unseeing eyes glowed with happiness.

"You seem bigger! Stronger!" Toph asked giggling.

"I'm 22 now." Sokka asked smiling.

"I know. Didn't you get my card?"

"You sent me cards? On my birthday?" Sokka asked shocked as he had never received anything from Toph.

"Every year." Toph said softly. Sokka blushed and shifted the basket.

"OH!" Toph said suddenly realizing Sokka was holding something, "Come in. Please." Toph said motioning to the door.

"Thanks." Sokka and Katara said as they entered the cold house.

"Nice place." Sokka said setting the basket down on the kitchen counter.

"Really? Thanks." Toph said shuffling her way across the floor. Her bare feet making a slight noise as she dragged her feet.

"Is this new?" Katara asked walking towards the fire place banister.

"Yah." Toph said smiling as she walked behind Katara "My friend made it." Sokka looked at what the young girls were talking about talking about. He found it was a large painting. It showed a field with a brightly glowing sun and a tree with two children running about.

"How do you…?" Sokka dragged his words out not quite sure how to ask such a question.

"It's raised." Toph said cutting off Sokka.

"What?"

"Come here." Toph said motioning with her head for the warrior to come to her. He walked over and looked closer at the picture. Toph grabbed his wrist and made him run his hand along the painting.

"I'm not _too sure_ what it is." Toph said sighing as she ran her hand along the canvas.

"It's a field." Katara explained, "With a tree, and the sun, and two children."

"OH!" Toph chuckled, "I knew there was a tree, and two people." She said running her small fingers across the outline of the tree.

"What friend?" Sokka asked suddenly with a tone much harsher than he intended.

"Uhh…" Toph stuttered, surprised by Sokka's question "Someone I meant in town."

"Oh, cool." Sokka said lowering his tone and rubbing his arms.

"It's a guy." Toph said quietly understanding Sokka's question.

"Oh." Sokka said almost whispering.

"Do you have milk?" Katara asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Actually, no." She said embarrassed, "I was going to run into town and get some, but I forgot."

"I'll go get some." Katara said rushing to the door. She was attempting to escape the tense house.

"Oh!" Toph said running after Katara, "Its fine, I'll go and get it."

"No, I can do it." Katara said slipping out of the door.

"Fine." Toph said closing the door behind Katara. She turned around towards the direction of a clearly embarrassed Sokka.

"Sorry." Sokka said sitting down on the sofa.

"For what?" Toph asked sitting on the empty cushion next to Sokka.

"For getting into your business." He said flustered at the fact Toph was sitting so close to him.

"Don't be." She said placing her hands neatly in her lap.

"You've grown up." Sokka said reaching for Toph's hand and wrapping his fingers around her small hand. Toph wiggled away from his touch. Sokka pulled back his hand, somewhat offended at her denial.

"Please don't." Toph said politely looking softly into Sokka's direction.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked, concern growing in his eyes.

"Of course." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Then what was that about?"

"I don't know." Toph shrugged, her cheeks burned a bright red.

"Since when does Toph Bei Fong have boundaries?" Sokka shot back.

"Since Toph Bei Fong got engaged." Toph said shooting back with an even harsher tone.

"W-w-what?" Sokka stuttered.

"That _friend_ was really a boyfriend. He proposed to me last week." Toph said standing up.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Why _didn't you_ ever write to me?" Toph turned around quickly. Sokka saw tears stream down her porcelain skinned face.

"Toph," Sokka said softly "I-I-I don't know." He said looking down at his feet.

"Maybe if _you_ would have bothered to keep in contact, maybe I would have bothered to tell you things like this. But you never did. Not once." The blind bender said sitting back down on the couch.

"What's his name?" Sokka said avoiding the question he had no answer to.

"Jai Ling" Toph said as a small smile spread across her face, "He's great, Sokka. He really is."

"I'm happy for you." Sokka said forcing a smile on his face.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"I can _feel_ that you're lying, Sokka." Toph said sadly. Sokka stayed quiet for he couldn't deny it because she would know that was a lie to.

"I love him, Sokka. I really do. I know _you_ may not be happy… But I am."

"I know." Sokka said flatly.

"I love you too Sokka." Toph said giving Sokka a one armed hug. He didn't want Toph to be whisked away by some other guy.

_He_ wanted to be the guy to whisk her away.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it- I don't know if I should make this into a story or not... With more chapters? (: Write a review and tell me. This was a quick little one shot I did. I'm bored- so... :P Favorite, review, follow me, ETC. :)**


	2. You Never Came

**Finally! A new chapter! Yay! I just got my braces, so i've been putting off chapter two :/ I know, I know... Bad me ;) **

**Anyways! This chapter had a small amount of swear words- so caution. **

**This chapter is filled with tons of drama! (: mmm... drama! Haha, anyways- I hope you guys like it! I'll try to write a new chapter this week(end) hopefully. Happy hump day fellow ATLA fans 3 -lol-**

**Release the disclaimer fish!**

**"She doesn't *glub* own the *glub glub* series of *glub* ATLA *glubba glub*"! **

**But this story is 100% fanfiction written by me!**

* * *

Sokka sat still. The silence slapped him in the face and he stuttered before finally spitting gentle words out of his mouth.

"You really _love _him, don't you?" Sokka asked. The words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes."

"When did you meet him?" He asked sadly.

"Almost four years ago." She said pulling one of her legs onto the couch. She dangled one foot off the couch and let her toes brush the cold stone.

"Wow…" The room became quiet and the cold air begged for sound.

"I waited for you." Toph said breaking the harsh silence.

"What?" Sokka looked up from the floor to see the beautiful bender swiping a quick tear away.

"I was stupid. I waited for you. Hoping that maybe one day, you would come visit me. Say you _loved me_. It was a stupid dream. I should have known." She spat the last few words out. Those words hit Sokka like a bitch 'I should have known'.

"Toph-" Sokka began to say reaching for Toph's hand. She pulled her hand back fast and scowled in the direction of the water tribesman.

"I'm going to go to my room now." She said flatly as she stood up and smoothed her dress out. She blew her bangs out of her face and walked down the hallway. Sokka cringed as the stone door slammed harshly.

"Damn it." Sokka cursed at himself.

* * *

It seemed like years before Katara eventually returned. Sokka practically threw himself at Katara for relief. The time she was gone was harsh. Sokka remained on the couch like an idiot.

"Where's Toph?" Is all Katara seemed to be concerned about.

"In her room." Sokka said helping his sister unpack the groceries, "I thought you were just going for milk?" Sokka asked angrily.

"That's all I would have gotten if I would have known my being gone was going to result in a tantrum." Katara said impatiently. Sokka shut up and continued to unload the items and put them away.

"She's getting married." Sokka said suddenly. Katara look at her brother who she presumed crazy.

"Oh shut up." She said still watching her brother. "She's only 19."

"Go ask _her_ then." Sokka said throwing his arm backwards signaling towards Toph's door.

"I think it's a terrible idea! She's so young. She's not ready! Is she an idiot or something? I can't even believe her." Sokka said ranting in a low, yet angry whisper. Katara looked at her brother, her eyes widened even more. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks Sokka." A voice said from behind the warrior. Sokka spun around to find a tired, angry, and sad Toph standing in a night robe.

"I-I-I didn't mean it…" Sokka said lowering his head.

"Yes you did." Toph spat as she let several tears slip down her porcelain cheeks. Toph was crying. Toph never cried.

"Toph…" Sokka said holding back several tears. He reached forward to touch Toph's arm. Toph threw herself backwards trying to avoid his touch. She shook her head.

"Don't you dare touch me." Toph said angrily. Sokka retreated.

"What _happened_ to you?"

"What happened to _me_?" She yelled, "What happened to YOU!"

"What do you mean!?" Sokka shouted back. Katara stood to the side watching the scene unfold. She had no place to tell the two young adults what to do. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"YOU JUST DISAPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" She stiffened her stance and took her voice up a notch.

"Maybe I would have come seen you if you even made an effort to contact me! After the war, you came back here! AND WE NEVER HEARD FROM YOU! Even Katara and Aang have only seen you twice! Come to think of it, not even in two years!"

"I WROTE!" Toph yelled as she curled her small hands into a fist.

"You did?" Sokka asked lowering his voice by about 20 notches.

"Every week…" Toph said also lowering her voice. She ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"I-I-I never got them?"

"Ever get mail from "Lin Bei Chong"?"

"I throw out mail if I don't know who it's from…" Sokka admitted as he rubbed his neck. "Why didn't you use _your_ name?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is Lin Chong?"

"Just forget about it. Okay?" She said pulling her arms tighter around herself.

"You can't just use random names Toph." Katara chimed in.

"It's not a _random_ name Katara."

"Then who's is it?"

"NO ONE!" She yelled angrily, "Just forget about it!" She turned on her heals and exited the house quickly in her robes and everything.

"I'll go talk to her." Sokka said reluctantly.

"I'll finish the groceries." The water bender replied with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"Toph?" Sokka shouted out, hands cupped around his mouth. "Where are you?" He walked along the creek behind her house. He continued walking until he eventually found Toph. She was leaned against a tree with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. He approached her slowly.

"What do you want?" She said lifting her head from her knees.

"To make sure you're okay." He said sympathetically.

"Just peachy Snoozles."

"No, you're obviously not." He lowered himself to the dirt and sat beside her. Keeping distant to respect the new Toph's boundaries. "What happened to you? Really?"

"A lot." She said quietly burying her face in her hands.

"Like what?" He asked beginning to worry a little bit. He knew Toph was a strong, independent woman… But anything could happen to her being out her alone. _Anything_.

"You can tell me anything." He said slowing reaching out to put a hand on her knee. This time she did not pull away. She shivered when his hand touched her.

"I have a daughter." She choked back tears and let a small smile stretched across her face. Sokka's froze. His whole world just collapsed in on him. _A daughter_? Toph's daughter? Toph a mom? He took several moments to completely analyze what he was being told. "Her name's Lin. That's who the letters were addressed from. I put her name on it because if my name was on it… I thought maybe you would think it was a joke. Since I can't write. Jai's been writing them for me." She smiled at the mention of her daughter's name.

"Ho-How old is she?"

"4 months old." She smiled. Sokka sat quietly. His next question lingered on his tongue. Whether or not to ask it was contemplating.

"Is she Jai's?" Sokka asked quickly. Regretting it the second after he said it.

"Yes she is." Toph answered admittedly. "That's where she is now."

"Does _anyone_ know?" Sokka asked. The blind girl hesitated before finally answering with regret in her voice.

"No."

"What?" Sokka asked surprised. "You didn't tell _any_ of your friends? Not even Katara?"

"No." She replied simply. Sokka was surprised. He kind of felt hurt inside. Why did she keep this a secret? The first born Jr. Gaang member… And she was Toph's. The youngest of the group.

"What were you thinking?" Sokka asked trying not to raise his tone of voice.

"I wasn't." Toph said with sorrow peeking through her words.

"I bet she's strong." Sokka said trying to change the subject.

"She is."

"And smart."

"Of course." Toph smiled.

"And sweet." Sokka said a small blush nipping at his cheeks.

"Yes."

"And beautiful." He said finally.

"I bet." Toph replied a little sad at the fact she couldn't answer the question one way or another.

"She is." Sokka said squeezing her knee a little.

"How would you know?"

"Because her mother is the most beautiful thing alive."

* * *

**Like it? I think there's going to be a little angst next chapter (: And you'll meet Lin!(: Okay- follow for more of this delicious story! Bye now(:**


	3. Reality Hits

**This chapter starts of with a little -Toph POV-. Ehh, it's kinda boring- but Oh well. There will most definitely be angst next chapter. And next chapter will probably be longer. Hope you like it ^,^**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA or the characters(Except for Jai) but this FF is by me* **

* * *

*Start- Toph POV *

I didn't know what to say to his compliment. I simply sat there and listened to the rhythm of our synced breathing. He let out a long sigh and I felt him stir a little bit.

"Thanks Sokka." I said finally. I gave him a small grin and started to stand up. Sokka also stood up from his place in the dirt. I heard him brush of his pants. I did the same, and brushed off my night robe. I could tell it was sunset because the last bit of sun reached out and engulfed in its last bit of warmth. I shivered and wrapped my robe around me tighter. Sokka walked closely to me brushing his shoulder against mine every once in a while.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"The moon's starting to come up." Sokka replied simply. I picked up my pace trying to make it back to the house in time to be there to receive Lin back from her day out in the town with her father. I let out a silent sigh of relief when we got home. I opened the door and stepped in to my now warm house.

"Did you light a fire?" I ask Katara as I sat down on the sofa.

"Yah." She smiled, "It was getting chilly. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." I say smiling in her direction, "Thanks." The warm crackling of the fire was interrupted by a knock on the door. I give Sokka a worried look before standing. _Shit_! I curse at myself. _What is Katara going to say when I open the door and there appears my daughter?!_ I hesitantly walk over to the door.

*End- Toph POV*

Toph walks slowly to the door before opening it. Sokka looks curiously at the man in front of Toph. A tall, well-built man looks down at Toph. Smiling. His blue eyes glow with love as he leans forward and gives Toph a quick peck on the lips. He looks over Toph's head and at Sokka. His handsome face becomes sterner. Sokka turns away from the door and tries to listen in on what the two are whispering about, but can't make out any words.

"So," Jai says "This is Sokka?" He says softening his face up slightly.

"Yah." Toph says still standing in the doorway. Her small body looks like a child standing in front of Jai. "But, can we talk out front for just a minute?" Toph quietly exclaims glancing over her shoulder. Jai takes Toph's hand and walks her down the porch.

"You're not going to be happy." Sokka since once Jai and Toph are out of earshot.

"Why not?" Katara says looking up from a scroll she had been reading.

"Well- Toph has a family now." Sokka says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know that Sokka. She and Jai are getting married." She says letting a smile cross her face.

"Not just that." Sokka says quietly walking towards the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara says turning herself in the sofa.

"You'll see."

* * *

Sokka and Katara sat on the couch busying themselves while Toph and Jai talked. Katara looked up when Jai returned. He hovered in the doorway and smiled at Katara. Katara stood up and adjusted herself and walked over to the tall man.

"Hello." Jai said bowing his head slightly.

"Hi. I'm Katara." The water bender said as she took Jai's hand and shook it.

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you." He said smiling. Sokka walked over and stood next to Katara.

"I'm Sokka." The nervous warrior said shaking Jai's hand.

"And I've heard even _more_ about you." He said shaking Sokka strongly.

"Coming Hun?" Jai said looking out of the doorway. Just then Toph entered the doorway. She held in her arms a small bundle of pink blankets. She smiled as she swayed back and forth on her bare feet.

"And this is Lin."

Sokka held his breath as he watched Toph smile down at the baby. He secretly was praying Toph was lying. That she wasn't a mom. But she was.

"Lin?" Katara said stepping closer to Toph and peering down at the bundle.

"Katara, this is my daughter." Toph gently pulled the blankets back from the baby's face. Sokka leaned in closer to get a good look at her. She was beautiful. A head of black hair lay upon Lin's head. Lin opened her bright blue eyes and gurgled. Toph handed Lin to Katara cautiously. Katara let a single tear slip down her cheek as she swayed with the baby in her arms.

"I-I-I didn't know you were even pregnant!" Katara said confused.

"Yah." Toph said with a tone of guilt in her voice. Jai pulled Toph closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around the pale girl and kissed the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Katara said smiling ear to ear.

"I know." Toph said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. Sokka looked at her sympathetically. He wondered how it would feel to never be able to see your loved one.

"Can-Can I hold her?" Sokka asked shyly. Toph nodded. Katara gave Lin a kiss on her forehead and handed her to Sokka. Sokka smiled so big, he thought his cheeks would tear. She was so little. So beautiful. So… Toph like. He glanced from Toph to Lin and studied their similarities.

"She looks so much like you Toph." Toph fell silent momentarily.

"Is that good?" She laughed slightly.

"It is." Jai chimed in squeezing Toph's hand reassuringly. Jai shot Sokka a glare and watched carefully as Sokka held his daughter. Sokka was startled when Lin let out a loud ear piercing cry.

"She's probably hungry." Toph said reaching towards Sokka to take Lin back. Toph walked over to the couch and sat down. Katara sat down next to Toph. Sokka blushed when Toph began breast feeding Lin. He turned and began to walk out of the house. He sat outside the door and listened to the two woman talk about baby stuff.

"So," A voice behind Sokka said, "You must be something special. Huh?" It was Jai. He walked over to Sokka and sat down.

"What?"

"You must be real special if Toph feels the need to write to you every week."

"Uh." He stuttered. "I-I guess so."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since she was 12." Sokka smiled remembering the first day they meant Toph.

"Wow." Jai replied. Sokka relaxed a little when Jai's voice became softer.

"You're a lucky man." Sokka said looking into the sky at the stars.

"I know." Jai smiled. "I love her so much. Both of them. Toph and Lin."

"I do too." Sokka replied without giving his words much thought.

"Excuse me?" Jai said straightening his posture and glaring at Sokka.

"Well- I- Um, Toph's like a little sister." Sokka said finally as he cowered and scooted slightly away from Jai.

"Whatever." Jai said seemingly pissed. He stood up and re-entered the house.

"Good one Sokka." Sokka muttered to himself. He gave himself a well-deserved slap on the forehead.

_I do too_. _I do love her. Not like that though. Right? No- I __**love**__ Toph._

"I love her." He buried his head in his arms.

_I am __**in love**__… With Toph._

* * *

**Follow, favorite, review (: Bye guys!**


End file.
